The days of our lifes
by csouthard11
Summary: When the RRB and the PPG have kids, what happens when they run away to be with the ones they love. Will the boys win back their daughters? Or will they have to accept the fact that they are gonna forever hate them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I open the doors of the house and walk in slowly, unsure of what I may find. I hear my sisters close behinde me. As I make my way around a corner something shiny catches my eye. I pick it up in my hand and my sisters go on ahead. It is a small silver oval shaped locket with flower desighns on it. I open it to see a picture from a long time ago. A picture that makes my eyes water. It is a picture om me and Brick Jojo, from when we use to date. Now we are married and we even have a daughter, her name is Breanna. I put the locket into my pocket for later, I cant wait to show Brick! In case you are woundering I am in my old house with my sisters, cleaning out anything we forgot in our past that we may want to remember later. I continue on my way and go into my old bedroom. I look around and inhale. It still smells like strawberries. I open my bag and begin putting some things inside it. A few of my old books, maybe Breanna would like these, she got my love of books and bricks sass. When ever he complains about it I remind him of how its his fault she is sassy. But he is very over protective of her. The last time a boy talked to her he went away shaking from what threats brick had said to him. Breanna gets really mad about that. Also I put into the bag a few old shirts, also for Breanna. I stop when I come by a few old pictures. One with me and my sisters with our arms around each other, Breanna looks so much like I did when I was her age (13) and Buttercups daughter looks like her, same with Bubbles and hers. All of our daughters are the same age, so they get along fairly well. The only issue is Buttercups daughter and mine fight about a few small things just like me and Buttercup. It is genetic. I sigh and put some of the pictures in a bag. Then I look around at all of the small memories. This may take a while...

**(Bubbles' P.O.V)**

I put all my stuffed animals into the bag first, Brittney may like them! She likes stuffed animals and has a collection like I did when was 13. After they are all in I open a cabnet under my desk. I pull out some of my old note books and flip thru the drawlings in them. These are my old art note books. I put then in the bag also, I may look thru them later. Maybe Boomer or Brittney will look thru them with me. I look around and it looks like thats about everything I would want to keep, exept for clothes. I open the closet and smile widely at the recolection of my beautiful clothes. I carefully fold then and put them into the bag, Brittney will love these! She has my fashion sence, and Boomers power to attrack people. So boys are always around her all the time making Boomer very mad. The last time a guy tried to hit on her I had to hold Boomer back while the guy ran...I fell bad for Brittneys dating life.

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Shove shove shove. I shove all my old sports crap into the bag, balls, bats, uniforms, ect. Bianca will like them. She likes sports like me and Butch.I comtinue to look around, I open my closet and put some of my old clothes in there to. As I think about Bianca I thnk about how much she is like her father. Bianca has my sarcastic tone, and a few other small things but she is more like her father. She has Butch's anger issues, voice changes, and shakes sometimes. Butch is overprotective, he makes Brick and Boomer look like slacker dads. He acualy flew over town yelling a warning to all boys who think about hitting on her. I busted a gut on that one, But Bianca got mad! She locked him out of the house for 3 days. I laughed even more on that. I didnt let him in cause I thought he was laughing to. He only got in cause Bianca had to open the door to get to school. I sigh. These are the days of out lifes... :)

_(A/N Thx 4 reading! I hope you liked it! Bianca, Brittney, And Breanna will be in the next chapter!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Breanna's P.O.V)**

Mom brought back a bunch of cool stuf from her old house. She even gave me a silver locket, on one side it has a picture of mom and dad when they were younger, and the other side is empty. I look at the stacks of books and clothes she gave me and then I pull a book from the top. It is called 'Beautiful Creatures' by Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohi. It looks pretty interesting so I open it up. But before I can read very far my door opens and my cousin Bianca walks in "Check out my awsome new soccor ball!" She says proudly holding a soccor ball up to her face. Brittney comes in next carrying a purple octopus with a small hat. "And my adorable new stuffed octopus. Mom said his name is octi and she has had if for a really long time!" I smile and hold up my book "I got some new books." Then I look at my neck and hold up the locket "And this locket." Brittney smiles "Its so pretty!" Before anyone else can say anything uncle Boomer calls from down stairs "COME EAT!" We all walk down the stairs after putting our new stuff back into our rooms, exept for the locket, I am wearing that. I sit down and we all begin eating, then the phone rings. Brittney stands up and walks to the kitchen counter and picks it up "Hello...HEY!...no, im eating...Yea...yea...okay..yea, see ya tomarow then...bye" Then she sits back down. Uncle Boomer looks at her "Who was it?" She looks down "Just a friend from school." He dosn't seem convinced but dosn't say anything else.

**(Brittney's P.O.V)**

That was close. Dad almost found out about Buster. My boyfriend. I gave him my phone number and he called just as he said. He asked me if I would go to the school dance with him. I agreed of corse cause I really wanted to go with him anyway. The only problem is getting around dad. I stand up "Im gonna go on to my room now okay?" Mom nods her head as a yes. I walk into my room and lay on my bed. A few minets later I hear a tapping sound on my window. I look at it and there is Buster waving. I open it and he flys in. "Hey Britt." He says putting his arms around my waist. "Hey, Buster." I say leaning against his chest. He laughs alittle "My cousins came to see yours." Then Brian and Brock come in thru the window. I smile "I'll be right back then." Then I leave my room carefull to close the door behinde me. I walk to Breanna's room first. I open the door and stick my head it and whisper "Brian is here, he is in my room." She smiles and stands putting her book down. She walks past me and into my room while I go to get Bianca's room I poke my head in their "Hey, Brock is in my room." She looks at me, then reluctantly puts down her ball and follows me. We get back to my room where Breanna and Brian are kissing. Bianca sticks her toung out in discussed and Brock laughs while putting his arm around her. Just as Buster grabs my hand there is a nock on my door. We all look at the door then we shove the boys into the closet. I open the door and its uncle Butch

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

Crap! "Hey, I went to your room but you wern't there." My dad says. I roll my eyes slightly "What do you want dad?" He smiles "Checkin' to see if you did your homework." I smile sarcasticly "Nope." He laughs "Dont let your mom find out then.' I laugh. Dad looks at Breanna "Did you do your homework?" She smiles proudly "Yeap." He rolls his eyes "You really are Bricks daughter..." Brittney laughs with me. Dad looks at her "And you?" She smiles innocently "Well, I tried but I didn't understand it so, kinda..." He laughs "Yeap, Boomers kid." Then he smiles at me "You need to go to sleep, ya got school tomarow, and _I'm_ drivin. He leaves. We let the guys out of the closet and they smile. Brock kisses me "We gotta go, see ya at school baby." He smiles, I smile sarcasticly back "Maybe." Then they leave. Me and Breanna go to our rooms and go to sleep. waiting for tomarow...I hate school, but no matter how sarcastic I am about it, I love Brock. My dad just cant know. I would get sent to boot camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

I open my eyes as my alarm clock, also known as my wife Buttercup, wakes me up. I grumble and get up. When I get in the kitchen Breanna, Brittney, and Bianca are already eating cerial. I mess up Biancas hair. She grumbles and I look at her scepticaly "You dont need your hair fixed anyway, its not like you'r alowed to have a boy friend." She sticks out her toung and I laugh. When they are done eating we all get into my dark green car. It has a light green strip on it from the last time Buttercup drove it and thought it needed a new paint job. (Never, ever, get married! Its all fun and games untile they ruin your car. -_-') Bianca sits in front with me and Breanna and Brittney sit in the back. I press my foot down on the gas peddle as hard as it will go and I speesd down the road. But I wont get cuaght. I never do. The only reason we aren't there already is because Brick and Boomer told me that if their kids ger hurt they would chop off my manly hood. Not a chance im willing to take. When we finaly turn into the school I let them out. They jump out and smile "BYE!" They all say at once and then they run into the building. Wounder why there so happy to go to school. Blossoms kid I under stand, mabey even Boomers, but mine should have begged me to let her stay home. Hmm...

**(Breanna's P.O.V)**

I smile when Brian puts his arm around me. "Hy baby." He says smiling to. "Hey." I say looking up at him. Then the bell rings and we head off to class. Luckly we both have first period together. YAY! Its music class so I dont realy need to pay attention. Brian throws a note onto my desk. I smile and read it. When the bell rings the note looks like this.

_Bri:Hey Bre._

_Bre:Hey, watcha doin?_

_Bri:Lookin at you ;)_

_Bre:=)_

_Bri:Do you think you could sneak away from your dad today?_

_Bre:IDK, Y?_

_Bri:I want to take you to the fair thing, its in town today and tomarow._

_Bre:I can try. The bell is about to ring tho so we can tlk in a minet._

_Bri:Okay._

We both get up and walk towards each other "So, if you can get away, would you wanna go?" He asks. I smile "Yea! It will be fun!" I hope...As long as we dont get caught...uhg! Why does dad have to make this so difficult!

_***A few classes later***_

**(Brittney's P.O.V)**

Well, Buster asked me to go to a fair with him! I have to get away from dad tho... I have bin working with Bianca and Breanna for plans. They were also asked by there boyfriends. Now it is lunch. We sit at our usual table. Just me Bianca, Breanna, Buster, Brian, and Brock. Nobody else sits here cause Me, Breanna, and Bianca all get alittle jealouse of all the girls, and the same with the guys and boys. But the new boy comes up to our table (Btw there is a new boy ^_^) and smiles. "May I sit here with you guys?" We all look at each other but before anyone can answer he takes a seat beside Bianca. Bad misstake by him. Brock growls and flips him onto his back "Stay away from my girlfriend!" He says angrily. Bianca snickers. The boy, I think his name is Gret, stands up and looks at Bianca "Allowe me to appologize ma'm. I am truely sorry that you have an overly jealouse boyfriend that will no doubt ruin your life." Brock growls again but this time Bianca is the one who hurts, Uh, Garet. She punches him in the nose. He falls down grapping it. When he moves his hand his face is covered in blood from his nose. "Why you b-" He starts to say but Brock picks him up "What were you gonna call her?" He asks pulling his fist back. "HELP HELP HELP!" Garet begins to yell. The principal comes up behinde Brock "What is going on here?" he asks. The kid points at Brock "H-he hit me for talking to her!" Then he points to Bianca. The principal takes us all to his office and calls our parents...OH CRAP! DAD!

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

**CRAP!** Dad is comming and he is gonna find out about Brock! What am I gonna do? Dad walks in with uncle Brick and Boomer. They didnt look that mad untile they saw who we were sitting here with. Garet, as I learned was the new kids name, tells everything, and I mean everything. Dad looks like he's gonna blow a fues... I stand in fron of Brock "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DATE ANYBODY!" He screams at me then looks around at Brock "AND YOU! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" He poins at him. Brock shrugs. I look at my cusins who are also being screamed at by their dads...isn't this fun...(-_-)

_***Later, at their house***_

We are all grounded. I snuck out into Breanna's room with Brittney. The boys met us their. If our dads wont let us be with them we will just leave. Forever...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Brittney's P.O.V)**

Well, me, Breanna, and Bianca are running away with the guys. Buster picks me up on his back and smiles "I know you can fly, but I wanna carry you." Then he picks up my bag and I tap his head "At least let me carry my bad." He sighs alittle and hands it to me. Then he flys out of the open window along with Brian and Brock (Each carrying his girlfriend also.) When we land we are pretty far away. I look around and the only thing I see is a small house that looks like it is from a fary tale. It has purple flowers blooming on vines growing all over the house. And a small wooden door with a glass window thing in the center of it. Breanna opens the door and we all pile into the house. Even tho it is small it is big enough for the 6 of us. Brian coughs before speaking "Well, its not much, we found it a few years ago and fixed it up incase we ever wanted to get away from everything. It only has 3 bedrooms so..." Brock laughs and smiles at Bianca "Looks like I will get to see your bed head." Then he smirks. She frowns and groans "I love you, but I dont think I could stand sharing a room with you." I giggle and Buster smiles "So, you dont mind sharing a room with me then?" I smile back at him "Of corse not, I love you." This will be fun!

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!" I scream at Boomer who just told me something I couldn't believe while Butch is flipping over the couch looking for the girls. Boomer sighs "T-there gone, and...its our fault..." Butch stops, holding the T.V. ready to flip it and stares at Boomer "WHAT DO YOU MEAN_ OUR _FAULT? IT WAS THOSE _BOYS_! I GARINTY THEY TALKED OUR GIRLS INTO RUNNIG AWAY!" I nod my head in agreement. Then I walk to Breanna's room. I sigh and lean against the door frame..."Why?" I ask hearing my voice crack. Blossom comes up behinde me and leans against my chest. I look and see tears staining her face. I turn her to look at me and cup her cheeks in my hand "I _will_ find her Blossom. We'll find all of them." I look at my brothers and Butch opens the door. Boomer nods and we all fly out to search for our daughters.

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

.GOD...Is that what i think it is? Does he have that kind of nerv? I take a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs "BROCK!" He opens the door and walks in carrying my bag and his. "Yes?" He asks. I growl "What is that?" I ask pointig at the bed. He looks at it for a moment before replying "A...Bed?" I growl "I know that, but what is on the BED!" He looks at it again before laughing "Its a pair of boxers, why?" I growl (Again) "GET. THEM. OFF!" He rolls his eyes and picks them up "Ya know, your gonna be sleeping in the same bed as me...And I sleep in nothing _but_ my boxers...usualy, but if boxers bother you so much, I could always sleep nude." Then he smiles a sly smile. I feel my face torn red (O_O) Oh, crap...This is gonna SUCK!

**(Breanna's P.O.V)**

Well, I lay onto the bed I will be sharing with Brian. He looks at me and smiles before laying beside me. "I love ya." He says rapping his arms around me. I smile "I love you to." And like that, Im asleep...(Snore...snore)

_(A/N-srry it took so long to update, I rlly couldnt think of anything good to write ^_^ Hopefully you wont hate me forever or burn my house down now. R&R PLZ!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Breanna's P.O.V)**

**I open my eyes and look around, I had almost forgoten where I was. I stand up and search the room. Where is Brian? I walk out into the long hallway and continue into the kitchen where Brian is sitting at the table with food...From McDonalds...(-_-') He laughs at my face and smiles "You don't have to eat here we are going to the fair in a couple of hours." I smile and nod "Then I won't, where is the fair anyway?" He looks up and thinks for a minet "It's not too far out, its in corbon" I smile and nod once again pulling out a chair. I sit and smile as he moves closer to me and kisses my cheek. Then he laughs "You have some ketchup on your cheek now!" I laugh rubbing it off "You are so gross!"**

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

**Uhg, I hate mornings. I turn into my pillow without opening my eyes. "Daaaad! Foooood!" I hear a chuckle from behinde me.. Oh right, no dad, no food..."FEED ME BROCK!" I scream angrily. He smiles and picks me up. We go down the hall into the kitchen, Brock grabs a hamburger from Brians hands and hands it to me. I frown. "No, thanks...?" He laughs and I make him put me down, Then I walk to the door, "WHO WANTS TO COME GET FOOD WITH ME?" I scream thru the house. Breanna stands up and smiles "ME!" Then Brittney comes in "ME TO!" We all laugh and fly out the door, leaving the boys to talk or what ever boys do when they ain't with girls.**

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

**We looked all night but couldnt find the girls. We decided to search their rooms for clues. I lift up Breanna's blanket and a picture falls out. It is a picture of her and that boy. I growl and crumple the picture. That boy is the reason she isn't here rite now, reading or playing a board game. I look around and see a small peice of paper, I pick it up and read it. It's a note between her and the boy..."The fair..." I say out loud registering it, then I smile, if he wanted to take her then he must still want to take her now. I run into the hallway and yell "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Butch and Boomer both run out to meet me "WHERE?" They both say at the same time. "The fair." I say showing them the note. They read it and smile. We fly out the window and towards the fair.**

**(Brittney's P.O.V)**

**We all finished eating and now we are on our way back to our new house, the boys meet us half way tho. "Lets go." Buster says smiling, and I know he means to the fair cause he told me earlyer where we are going, and me and Breanna told Bianca. We all follow the boys to the biggest fair I have ever seen. Buster hand the ticket man money and he clasps a bracelet around my wrist. I smile and he smiles back "So what do you want to do first?" He asks. I think for a minet while I look around "How about...That thingy!" I say pointing to a spinny ship thing. Buster laughs "Your wish is my comand." I giggle and we get on the ride.**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

**Me and my brothers split up to look over the fair, I look down and see Brittney, She is on one of the rides, I only know its her because of her all blue outfit...Are those pajamas? Anyway, she is holding the hand of that boy from the school. Grrrr. I land beside where the ride lets out. She is in so much trouble, but not as much as that boy.**

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

**Me and Brock just got off the dragon roller coster and I gasp. "Whats wrong?" He asks following my gaze. "Thats uncle Boomer!" I say pointing at my blonde uncles. I ues my powers to look thru the ride "And Brittney is on that ride with Buster!" I say horrified. He flies up quickly and into the ride. When he comes back out he is holding Brittney and Buster. Boomer turns and starts to fly towards us, we all fly in the opposite direction and see Breanna and Brian flying towards us "OTER WAY!" All of us say at the same time. Then Breanna frowns "MY DAD IS FOLLOWING US!" She says pointing behinde her at uncle Brick. I point at uncle Boomer and we all turn and fly in annother direction but, crap, my dad is flying towards us now...This can't end well...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Bianca's P.O.V)**

** I close my eyes and grab Brock's hand, flying us both downward towards the rides below us. "What are you doing?" He asks as we approach the ground with my dad still following behind us. "Trying to get away from-" Before I can finish I feel something on my arm, and I turn to see dad holding it, his other hand grasping much harder at Brock's neck.**

**"Hey daddy. . ." I say nervously, hoping the innocent act will work on him. "Bianca. . .You're grounded." He says pulling me towards where my uncles have Brittney, Breanna, and the boys in the same positions. "Crap." I mumble under my breath.**

***Time Skip one year***

**(Brittney's P.O.V)**

**Buster kisses my cheek and I giggle. I'm still not allowed out of the house, but mom convinced dad to let me have visitors. . .Namely Buster. Right now it's just under my parents roof, but I know one day we'll be married, and maybe have a kid of our own.**

**Okay, so someone requested me to finish this story, and I hate not doing requests and I avoid it if I can. I re-read this story and I hate how I typed it (but I tried to duplicate it with this final chapter) I may try to re-write it in a different style, written better and all of that good stuff. Okay, so bye. Sorry this final chapter sucked.**


End file.
